


Prom

by Locationunknown



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliana/Valentina - Fandom, Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School, Juliantina, Prom, Smut, juliana valdez - Freeform, valentina carvajal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locationunknown/pseuds/Locationunknown
Summary: Juliana and Valentina knew they had feelings for each other and that those feelings were strong. But they had been through a lot after Val’s now ex-boyfriend, Lucho, outed them to the entire school. Their close friends and family had ultimately supported them after taking some time to fully understand. After seeing how happy they were together no one could be angry at them for loving one another. Their high school prom night has arrived and it is the first time they will be going to a school event together. With a lot of nerves and a bit of fear, Juliana tries to give Valentina the Prom night she’s always dreamed of.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Prom

As Juliana sat in the hair salon chair getting pampered by the hairdresser, her thoughts wandered back to when Valentina talked to her about prom night. 

**Flashback**

_“Juls! It’s great that you’ve moved here this year and we’ve become so close. Now we get to do all the senior things together! Football games, Homecoming, and oh! Prom!! I can’t wait for Prom!”_

_Juliana had only been attending this new school for two weeks and she definitely felt lucky to have met Valentina. She was the class president and had to show her around on the first day. She was nice enough to invite her out for coffee after school. As the days passed she introduced her to all of her friends and soon enough Juliana was technically one of the cool kids. Something she definitely wasn’t used to._

_Their friendship had become closer and closer as they hung out more and more since the first day. Now they both felt totally comfortable just sitting in Val’s room on her bed._

_Juliana laughed, “Val Prom isn’t until the end of the school year. It’s months away.”_

_“I know, but haven’t you been dreaming about your senior prom night your whole life??” Val asked with pure excitement in her voice._

_“Well, to be honest, no I haven’t. But what do you dream your prom will be like?” Juliana asked._

_Valentina’s face lit up as she described her perfect prom night. “Oh just magical! You know, like in the movies. Me coming down the stairs to my date who awaits me with beautiful flowers. We take gorgeous pictures together and then head to the dance where we dance all night long. Then of course the after party where hopefully things get a little kinky if you know what I mean.” She winked._

_“Oh wow, Val. You’re really all in on that movie scene prom.”_

_“Yeah, I probably have my hopes up, don’t you think?” Val asked._

_“Well if Lucho is who you plan on going with then absolutely, yes.” Juliana said, without even thinking first. Val’s face fell and she immediately regretted it. “I’m sorry, Val, I shouldn’t have said that it just slipped out.”_

_Val sighed, “it’s okay Juls, I could tell you don’t really like him. I don’t think he likes you either to be honest, but I don't get why. You’re amazing.”_

_Juliana’s face lit up at the compliment from her friend but she still felt bad for what she had said and ruining Val’s bright mood. “I’m sorry for saying that, Val, really,” she put her hand on her friend's leg, forcing Val to look up at her, “I really hope you get the perfect prom night you’ve dreamed of. No matter who you go with.” She said honestly._

_“Thanks, Juls,” Val smiled kindly at her and then went off to change the subject to discuss the football game that night and what their plans were for afterward._

**End Flashback**

Juliana couldn’t help but smile at how far they’ve come since that conversation on Val’s bed those many many months ago. She knew even then that she was already crushing on Val. I mean how could she not? She was so beautiful both inside and out, Lucho never deserved someone so pure and wonderful. She remembered her chest felt light after she found out Val was a virgin, like her, and never let Lucho touch her. The idea of it made her sick. Lucho was such an asshole that she hated the fact that they were ever together. It still bothers her when she sees him, which is unfortunately quite often considering they go to the same school. 

She hated the fact that she would be seeing him tonight at prom too. That he would be able to look at Val and how stunning she’s going to look. Even the after party was at his best friend Sergio’s giant lake house, which meant she had to hangout with him pretty much all night. 

She hoped Nayeli, his new girlfriend, would keep him busy most of the night. Nayeli, Sergio, Lucho and Valentina were the four best friends when Juliana was introduced to them at the beginning of the year. Lucho and Valentina were the most popular couple in the school, but Juliana could tell that Nayeli was jealous of that relationship. And then for the longest time Sergio tried to date her, but Juliana would always reject him. Val even forced her to go on a couple of double dates with her and Lucho, but those were always confusing because it always seemed like more of a double date with Val and herself, and Lucho and Sergio. She loved when Val would get jealous though, it was so cute. 

Her and Sergio actually became pretty good friends after all the dates they went on together. Whenever Lucho and Val would disappear to Juliana’s dismay, she had nothing else to do but distract herself with Sergio. Whenever Val and Lucho would come back Val would always come between her and Sergio and practically force the boys to leave. 

It was all funny to think back to now. So much has happened since those days back in the Fall, but reluctantly, after a couple of months of hardships with friends and family it seemed that finally everyone understands the relationship between Val and Juls and has come to accept it. Even Lucho. Sometimes. 

Her hair and makeup were finally done and she thanked the hairdresser, tipping her well. Once she got up and headed to where her mom, Lupe was waiting for her she heard the squeals. 

“Oh my gosh, Juli! You look beautiful!!” Her mom screamed and hugged her, “now come on, it’s time to go home and put the dress on so we can head to Valentina’s house for photos.” 

-

Juliana was finally fully dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. The curls of her hair fell just below her shoulders. Her red silk dress was long and flowy, with a tie to tighten it at the waist. The dress was low cut with spaghetti straps, a bit risky for a high school prom, but she wanted to look good for her girlfriend. She wanted to make tonight perfect for her, which was just making her even more nervous. 

She thought about the small cabin she had rented next to Sergio’s so they could be alone for the night. There were many times recently that her and Val had gotten wrapped up in each other and almost went all the way together, but Juliana always found the strength to slow them down, because she knew Valentina wanted her Prom night to be one to remember. She also knew that losing your virginity is very important and should be sacred. Shared with someone you love at the right time. Juliana was sure that tonight was the night. 

She had spent the week watching lesbian porn and researching what women liked in bed because she wanted to be nothing less than spectacular for Valentina. She had to admit that the video’s she watched had turned her on quite a bit, igniting her body the same way her body felt when she would be kissing Val with her long legs around her waist, her hands exploring her body, squeezing her breasts. She thought of Val when she watched the videos and couldn’t help but touch herself. She was embarrassed to admit, but then she thought it would be good to experience herself first to have a bit of knowledge when it came to pleasing Valentina. 

She took another deep breath that was a bit shaky due to the thoughts she was having of what she was planning on for later that night. She sprayed her perfume that Valentina loved one more time and then went downstairs to meet her mother again. 

Lupe had tears in her eyes as Juliana walked toward her. “My daughter, I may not have given you the greatest childhood but my god, did I give you beauty.” 

Juliana laughed, “really mom? You turn my prom night into complimenting yourself?” 

Lupe returned the laughter, “okay, let’s go now honey, so we’re not late. Grab the flowers. Let’s go.” 

Juliana grabbed the two dozen red roses she bought for Valentina and headed to the car with her mother.

-

Lupe helped Juliana out of the car when they arrived at the Carvajal mansion. Juliana walked up to the front door and rang the bell, waiting nervously for someone to answer. 

“Oh, wow how beautiful you look, Juliana!” Lucia, Val’s stepmom practically squealed when she opened the door. 

“My oh my, I agree! You look wonderful Juliana!” Leon, her dad agreed when he joined Lucia at the door. 

Juliana smiled shyly at them and thanked them for their kind words. 

“Please, come in come in. How are you Lupe?” He greeted her mom as they entered the mansion. 

Juliana heard a cat call whistle coming from the living room by the stairs. She turned and saw Guille looking at her with excitement. “Oh boy, Juliana, you will have my sister drooling!” 

“I think she already has you drooling,” Juliana heard Eva’s voice beyond the wall of the living room. She noticed that Eva was walking toward the entrance, “but, wow do I understand you brother.” Eva winked at Juliana and she couldn’t help but laugh at the both of them. 

“Thank you, guys. Is Val still?” She pointed up the steps in question. 

“Yes, she is probably trying to perfect every last inch of her dress, hair and make-up,” Eva told her. “I’ll go get her.” 

“Thank you,” Juliana said and let out another nervous sigh once she saw Eva disappear up the steps. 

“Nervous, sister in law?” Guille asked, entering the hallway where Juliana was waiting by the stairs. 

“A bit, yes,” she admitted. 

“Don’t be. You two will have a blast, I know it,” he winked at her. 

Lupe, Leon and Lucia joined her in the hallway as well once they heard footsteps. Eva came down the steps telling everyone that Valentina was just right behind her. And then Juliana could hear the clicking of heels coming from above the stairs, until finally, Valentina came into view at the top. 

Juliana felt like she lost all her breath. Like her lungs had no air. Like she couldn’t even breathe. Her jaw was probably on the floor as Valentina elegantly floated down the stairs toward her with a beautiful smile drawn on her face. She had her long light brown hair curled and bouncing behind her. Her red lipstick made her lips look even more full. A choker necklace that Juliana found super hot. Then came the dress. She had a silver sequin crop top that was skin tight with straps that held her perky breasts up perfectly. Juliana had a hard time removing her eyes from them as they bounced with each step. But then she had her perfect upper abdomen showing before the long black skirt finished the outfit. There was way too much skin for Juliana to see that she felt like she might faint. 

Juliana didn’t even realize that Val was finally in front of her until she heard, “you look beautiful, Juls,” coming from those gorgeous red lips. 

She coughed to clear her throat, a bit sloppily, not like she imagined her reaction when she saw Val, but everyone in the room laughed including Valentina, which made Juliana smile back at her. “Val you look absolutely stunning. I mean, breathtaking.” 

“Well yeah she clearly took yours,” Eva cut her off making the room laugh again. 

A red blush took over Jul’s cheeks as she smiled shyly at Val. “These are for you,” she gave Val the flowers. Val was smiling from ear to ear in excitement. 

“Okay, come on, let’s get photos before you leave,” Lucia said. 

Val and Juls got together to pose. “Look, Juls I wore red bracelets to match!” Val said, excitedly. Juliana couldn’t help but smile at her and lean in and give her a soft kiss on the cheek. With that action they heard the camera’s start clicking which made them both laugh. 

They posed in different positions for about 5 minutes and then it was finally time to go. 

“Well, ladies. As my gift to you, your ride awaits outside. Have a great night you two, we can’t wait to hear all about it,” Leon said, opening the door to the driveway. 

Val gasped, “Dad, a limo!?” 

Juliana’s mouth grew bigger and bigger into the biggest surprised smile her face muscles could handle. “Holy shit!” .. “oh, sorry,” she grimaced, putting her hand to her mouth making everyone laugh again. “Thank you, Mr. Carvajal. This is truly amazing,” she said. 

“Please, Juliana. Call me Leon! Now, go have fun!” 

They both beamed at him and at each other and then ran to the limo to get inside. 

-

“Wow, I can’t believe your dad got us a limo to take us to prom. Hey, how are we going to get home tomorrow?” Juliana asked. 

They were sitting in the back of the long limo, the driver window was still down. 

“I will be arriving tomorrow to pick you up whenever Val requests,” Alirio told them. He was the Carvjal’s regular driver, so Leon must’ve just rented the limo for the night. 

“Sounds good, Alirio. Can we have some privacy please?” Val asked. 

“Of course,” he said, putting the tinted window up so that Val and Juls were completely alone. 

Val turned to Juliana, “I love you so much, Juls. This night is so perfect already.” 

Juliana smiled and leaned in to kiss Val softly on the lips, “I love you too,” she whispered, “and you look absolutely perfect, how am I going to survive the night?” 

Val laughed, “are you kidding? Juls do you realize how low that dress is? The things I want to do to you right now…” 

Juliana blushed through her smile, “well we’ll have to save our urges for later. I have a surprise for you.” 

“A surprise? What is it??” Val asked impatiently. 

“Well I can’t tell you babe that’s the point of it being a surprise!” Juliana giggled. 

“Ugh, Juls. Well I’m excited for it.” She leaned her head over to rest it on Juls shoulder and took her hand that was resting on her lap, intertwining their fingers. Juliana turned her head a bit to kiss the top of her head and sighed contently. She knew this night was definitely going to be one to remember. 

-

They entered their prom being stared at by pretty much everybody. Juliana wasn’t sure if it was because they came together, as two girls, or that they honestly both looked better than everyone else. She couldn’t help but laugh to herself. 

“What’s so funny, babe?” Val asked. 

“I was just thinking.. Is everyone staring at us because we’re together or are they staring at us because we’re the hottest couple in this place?” Juliana whispered. Val joined her laughter. 

“Hey you two!” Sergio yelled, hugging them both individually. Lucho and Nayeli were behind him and they hugged them as well. It was definitely a bit awkward when Lucho hugged Val. Juliana noticed he whispered something to her. Of course the hug between Lucho and Juls was very timid and weird as always, but at least they could tolerate each other. 

Once the greetings were done they all went on the dance floor to join their classmates. 

“What did he say to you?” Juls whispered to Val, kind of loudly so that Val could hear her over the music. Val blushed after she heard what she said, nervous about how Juls would react. 

“He told me I looked beautiful,” she admitted. 

“Ah well, that you do, babe, that you do,” she winked. “I’m the luckiest person on the planet,” she added. 

“No, I think I am. I feel like a princess tonight, here with you. My prince charming,” Val said. 

Juliana laughed, “Oh I’ll sweep you off your feet alright,” and she did. Spinning Valentina in the middle of the dance floor. Her laughter filled Juliana’s ears as she spun making her smile bigger than ever. Happy that she felt she was giving Val the prom she’s always wanted. 

-

“And the prom queen is… Valentina Carvajal!” the principal announced. 

The entire audience on the dance floor were a bit sweaty and a bit out of breath after dancing their asses off for the past hour. But Juliana couldn’t help but continue to jump up and down in pure joy when she realized Val had won! 

Valentina was blushing as Juliana pushed her up onto stage to accept her well deserved crown. 

“And the prom king is…” there was an awkward pause as the principal got confused and asked someone behind her if they were sure it was correct. They smiled and replaced the crown with one that looked just like Valentina’s. 

“I’m sorry, it turns out we actually have another queen to announce… Ms. Juliana Valdez!!” 

The entire dance floor erupted in cheers. Juliana couldn’t believe it. She looked around completely bewildered but Sergio pushed her to the stage where Valentina awaited her with the biggest smile. 

“I told you, you were my Prince Charming,” she winked. 

Juliana winked back as the principal put the crown on her head. “Ladies and gentlemen, your Prom Queen’s!” 

Their entire class cheered for them again and then started chanting speech. Juliana turned red, she wasn’t ready to speak in front of all these people. Luckily for her, Valentina started, “wow I honestly don’t really know what to say. This is a big surprise.” She stopped to look over at Juliana and smile, “As your student class president I am so proud to see where this class has come. I really think after what we’ve been through this past year, we will truly be able to achieve anything.” 

“Hey, Val, save it for graduation,” Juliana started at her own mic and the entire crowd started laughing. 

“Well then, Juls, the floor is yours..” Val offered. 

“Hello everyone. Um, obviously I am way more in shock than Valentina over here. I mean come on of course she would win right? Student class president, captain of the volleyball team and I mean, come on, just look at her. But me, I’m just the new kid. Well I was, until Valentina was kind enough to let me into her circle. She treated me with nothing but respect ever since I arrived and so have all of you. Well, mostly all of you.” She looked down and laughed, making eye contact with Lucho. 

At that moment Lucho surprised her and jumped up on stage, “hey do you mind?” he asked her for the mic. 

“No go ahead, unless you plan on embarrassing me.” Juliana laughed. 

“No, the opposite, actually. I want to apologize to you, Juliana. And you Valentina. The way I treated you this past year was unfair. Although I was a bit heartbroken, that is no excuse for the words I used toward you both along with my actions that made your lives a living hell for a while. I really am truly sorry and that is why I had our class secretly vote for who should be up here with Val as her co-king or queen, and to my approval, Juliana won by a landslide.” 

The entire crowd erupted into cheers again and he turned around to face Juliana who decided to give him a true hug this time. “Thank you, Lucho. And it’s okay, really.” She stepped back, “truce?” 

“Truce.” Lucho smiled and shook her hand. He walked toward Valentina. “Congrats, Valentina. Well deserved.” 

Valentina couldn’t help but pull him into a hug as well. “Thank you Lucho,” she whispered with a smile. 

“Alright, it’s time for our Queen’s to lead us into a dance!” 

Everyone made room for Val and Juls, surrounding them in the middle of the dance floor as they danced to “All of Me,” by John Legend. 

“This night couldn’t be more perfect,” Val smiled. 

Juliana could see water shimmering at the edges of her eyes, “don’t cry babe you don’t want to ruin the amazing photos we’re about to get of this moment! This moment where I somehow became another queen at a high school prom and we are two women dancing with each other surrounded by all of these people. This photo will be framed. Proudly hung in our home for our children and children’s children to see forever!” 

Juliana’s words never ceased to make Valentina laugh, “I can’t wait to see their little faces when they see what we’ve done.” 

“Me either,” Juliana said, “I hope they all look like you.” 

“What? No! We need a sweet little tan baby with chocolate eyes running around!” Val argued. 

Juliana laughed, “someday we will have that life babe. Someday.”

“I can’t wait. I love you so much.” Val told her, leaning her head on her shoulder.

“I love you more,” Juliana replied, as the rest of the students started joining them in their slow dance. 

-

The prom had of course gone considerably well. Perfect, in fact. Juliana was surprised that literally nothing went wrong, but of course the night wasn’t over. She wanted to just take Val to their secret cabin right away so they would be away from any drama and potential night ruiners. 

“What a perfect night,” Val said as the limo drove off toward their next destination. 

“What a perfect girl,” Juliana smiled at Val. 

“Stop it,” Val giggled. 

“Never,” Juliana smiled and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. 

She really only meant for it to be a kiss but it was Valentina that deepened it. Forcing her tongue into Jul’s mouth in an urgency that surprised Juliana a bit. But she would never deny her. So she reciprocated. And soon enough, their breathing was ragged, their lips swollen, Valentina had moved from her mouth, attacking her neck with kisses and bites. 

“Val..” Juliana breathed. 

“Don’t stop me this time, Juls..” Val whispered back in a demanding voice. 

“No, Val.. Remember my surprise?” 

This brought Val back to look at her. “Yes.”

“Can I show you it right away? Or do you want to go to the party?” Juliana asked. 

“Show me!” Val demanded. 

Juls sighed, “thank god,” she whispered to herself and hit the button of the sliding window to tell Alirio. 

“Alirio, can you take us to ours instead? We’re too tired to party.” Juliana said. 

“Of course, miss.” He replied, and Juls put the window up again. 

“Ours?” Val asked. “And are you tired?” 

“Yes, ours. And not at all, babe. Not. At. All.” 

Val laughed, “good me either,” she whispered before attacking Juls lips again in a sensual kiss. 

-

The girls didn’t detach themselves from one another until they felt the car pull to a stop. Out of breath and bit sweaty, they stepped out of the limo. Alirio got their bags ready and set them up on the porch. “Well ladies, the night is yours. Please let me know what time I shall arrive tomorrow.” 

“Yes, thank you so much, Alirio. Good night.” Val said. 

“Thank you, Alirio.” 

Juliana put her arms around Val’s waist as Alirio pulled away and she admired the little cabin. “You got this for us?” Val asked. 

“I did.” Juls replied. 

“Wow..” 

“You like?” Juls asked.

“Like? I couldn’t think of a more perfect way to end this perfect night!” She said excitedly. 

“Come on my Queen, let’s go inside our castle,” Juliana said cheesily, leading Valentina to the door where she put in the code to enter. 

They walked into a cozy little cabin with little lights lighting up the whole space. 

“Aw Juls, it’s so cute!” 

Then Val noticed that there were rose petals on the ground heading up the stairs toward a loft. 

“Did you do this?” She asked. 

“I may have come here earlier, yes.” Juliana admitted. 

Valentina threw her arms around Juliana’s shoulders “ugh, Juls you’re so amazing.” Juliana smiled, wrapping her arms right around Val’s waist, pulling her in even closer. “How did I get so lucky?” 

“I’m the lucky one,” Juliana replied, loosening her grip on Val, pulling away to look at her. “Come on,” she said, pointing to the rose petals. 

Valentina followed them up the steps where she found a king size bed with rose petals sprinkled all over it. Juliana quickly walked over to the nightstand to light a couple of candles. 

Val looked at her in awe, gesturing for her to come closer. Juliana reached her and Val put her hands on both sides of Juliana’s face. “I’m not quite sure what’s happening to me, Juliana but I think all of this, all of you, all of you in that dress is really turning me on.” 

Juliana laughed, bringing Val’s hips toward hers. “Oh yeah?” She asked. 

Val bit her lower lip, nodding, running her fingers through Juls hair. 

“How can you tell?” Juls asked. 

“I can feel it.” 

“Feel it where?” She ran her hands around Vals’s waist bringing them to her lower belly. “Here?” She asked in a husked tone. 

Val nodded again, still biting her lip. 

Juls moved her hands up to Val’s breasts, “what about here?” She asked. 

Val let out a soft sigh, nodding again.

“Mmm, and what about..” Juliana boldly brought her hand down to Val’s crotch, cupping it as best she good over the dress. 

Val gasped and grabbed Jul’s face pulling her into a very heated kiss. 

“You’re driving me crazy,” she told her. 

“Val are you sure you want to do this?” Juliana asked. 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” Val replied. 

“Okay then,” Juliana inhaled deeply, running her hands over the soft skin of Val’s torso. 

“Are you sure you want to, Juls?” Val asked, noticing the nerves in her face. 

“Absolutely. I want you so bad, Valentina. I’m just nervous, you know? I want to do it right.” She admitted. 

“I’m nervous too, babe. We can learn together.” She said and Juliana nodded in agreement, leaning in to start kissing Val again. 

The kiss started slow, as if both girls were pouring their feelings and emotions into it. But when Juliana’s tongue met Val’s, the kiss became heated. 

Their tongues were fighting for dominance as their hands were roaming each other’s bodies. Somehow, Juliana found the zipper of Val’s top and started unzipping it. Val moaned into her mouth in response. 

When she got the zipper all the way down Val had to stop the kiss to get some air, so Juls went for her neck, licking and sucking at her pulse point. 

“Take your dress off,” Val whispered. 

Juliana stopped what she was doing and looked at her. “Can you get the zipper?” 

She turned around and Val helped her and then stood star struck as Juls shimmied out of her dress, standing before her with no bra and black lace panties. 

Vals breath caught in her throat. Her eyes wandering the beautiful body of her girlfriend. 

“Your turn,” Juliana said. 

Val swallowed hard and slipped out of her top. Juliana’s jaw practically hit the floor when Val’s perky breasts were revealed to her. She unzipped the bottom half and slid out, only in white lace panties. 

Juliana took her time admiring Val’s body just as Val had done to her. 

“Wow, Val you’re so, so beautiful,” Juliana muttered. 

Val smiled, “um babe, you should see yourself.” 

Juls could barely keep her eyes off of Val’s breasts. “Can I touch you?” She whispered. And when Val nodded, her hands went straight to Val’s bare breasts, cupping them, squeezing them. 

Val let out a satisfied sigh and rushed in to start kissing Juls again. Juliana moved her hands from her breasts, allowing their torsos to connect. They both sighed at the feeling of their breasts touching. 

Juliana reached down with both hands to give Val’s butt a squeeze. When Val let out a little moan Juliana wanted more. She cupped her butt, lifting her up in a quick spin and sitting down on the bed so that Val was straddling her. 

“Woah, how smooth Juls,” Val giggled. “Where'd you learn how to do that?” 

“It just felt right,” Juls smiled back breathlessly and then started kissing Val’s chest. 

Pleasure shot to Val’s core as Juliana’s mouth got closer and closer to her breast until finally, she grabbed it with her hand to help fill her mouth with her entire breast. Her tongue circling her nipple. Val moaned loudly into the cabin, causing Juliana to react in the same way, moaning into her chest. She loved the feeling of Val’s nipple hardening with each trace of her tongue. She couldn’t help but bite it gently, causing another low moan to escape Val’s throat. 

“Oh my god, Juls,” she whimpered. 

“What’s wrong?” Juliana asked nervously after letting go of her breast, “did I hurt you?” 

“Oh, no no, babe it just feels so good.” Val told her. 

Juliana smirked with confidence, “well then I think this one wants some attention too,” she winked and right away started attacking her other breast with kisses and caresses. 

“Oh god,” Val threw her head back. Juliana loved the way she talked, the way she moaned, the way she whimpered. Anything that gave Juliana indication that what she was doing felt good. It gave her confidence. So much so that she moved her hand to Val’s center, over her panties. She could feel the wetness through them, making her breathless. 

“Is this okay?” Juls asked, looking up at her. 

“Yes, Juls. I want you to touch me. I need you to touch me,” Val said right before kissing her again. 

Juliana continued to move her hand in a circular motion over Vals panties, loving the way Val’s hips moved in reaction. 

She moved both hands around her backside again, lifting her up by her butt to turn around and lay her down on the bed. 

Their mouths only separated when Juliana asked, “can I take these off?” 

After she threw Val’s panties on the floor her fingers started caressing her warm wet folds. “Mmm,” she hummed into Val’s mouth. 

“Jul’s please,” Val said. Juliana wasn't quite sure what she wanted. 

“What do you want, baby?” Juliana asked. 

Valentina’s body was trembling below her. Juliana could feel her center becoming more wet just by feeling her, watching her, hearing her. 

“Touch me, Juls,” Val pleaded. 

“I am, aren't I?” Juliana replied with a snarky tone. 

“Deeper.” Val demanded. 

So Juliana listened. Smiling against Val’s lips she took her middle finger to Val’s entrance and slowly dipped it inside with ease. “Is this okay?” 

Val gasped, “yesss,” she moaned. 

Juliana was in heaven. Having Valentina like this was something she’s been dreaming about for so long now. And the reality they were in was much better than her dreams. Valentina was perfect. Everything about her. Juliana only had one goal, to have her come undone for her. So she slowly entered her ring finger as well and started a steady rhythm with Val’s hips. 

“I want to taste you,” Juls said as she began to kiss her way down toward Val’s center. 

Val didn’t even have time to respond before Juliana’s tongue found her clit. Instead of words, the lowest and most profound moan came out of Val’s throat. 

“Mmm” Juls hummed over her center, thriving in the aroused state of her girlfriend. 

“Juls..” Val whimpered. “I think I’m gonna..” 

“Yes, baby. Come for me.” Juliana said. 

Val’s hips were rising from the bed but Juliana didn’t stop her fingers or her mouth, following along with the ragged movements. 

“Ahh! Juliana!!” Val screamed and her legs started shaking. Her entire body started shaking and Juliana could feel her inside walls tightening around her fingers. She continued with her fingers but stopped licking her clit to look up and watch the beautiful scene happening underneath of her. 

Once Val slumped back down on the bed breathlessly, Juliana slowly pulled her fingers out. She climbed back up a bit to reach Val’s face. Her eyes were closed and she was trying to catch her breath, so Juliana kissed her. 

“Mmm.. Juls. Let me breathe for a second,” Val said. 

Juliana laid down and rested her head in Val’s neck and smiled. “Are you good?” She asked. 

Val laughed, “I’ve never been better.” 

Juliana’s smile was so big it hurt her cheeks. She lay down next to Valentina with a satisfied sigh. 

“I want to make you feel the way you just made me feel.” Val said, rolling over and throwing her leg over Juls body. “I want to touch you,” she whispered in her ear before nibbling it. Juliana let out a soft moan. “And I want to taste you.” 

Juliana was so turned in it hurt, “so do it,” she challenged. 

Hearing that, Val bit her neck right at her pulse point and started her way down Jul’s body. 

“I will,” she said just before sucking in Juliana’s nipple , making her moan uncontrollably. 

Juliana was squirming under Valentina as she continued her kisses on her breasts and started to go lower and lower. 

“Babe I already feel something coming,” Juliana admitted before Valentina had even touched her. 

“Well then we’ll make this one fast,” she said and quickly put her face right into Juls center. Her tongue swept through her slick folds. She hummed in satisfaction as Juliana’s body rose off the bed. 

“Oh my god, Val!” Juliana was not ready. 

“You taste so good,” Val told her. 

“I can’t wait any longer, I'm coming.”

“Mmm” Val hummed into Jul’s center, feeling it pulsing around her tongue. She continued there, holding Jul’s shaking body still until the waves of pleasure were over. 

“Wow..” Juls said as she laid back down trying to catch her breath. 

Val laughed, crawling back up the bed. “I have a feeling we’ll be doing a lot of this from now on,” she kisses Juls lips. 

Juliana laughed, “oh I totally agree. In fact, I wanna do a lot more of it right now!” 

Juliana rolled over and started to attack Val with kisses and bites with Val’s laughter taking over the room. 

“I love you, Valentina. My Queen,” she said seriously with a cheesy grin. 

Val smiled back, “I love you more. My Queen.” She winked. “Thank you for this absolutely perfect day. I will never forget it.” 

“Thank you for being you, babe. I will never forget this day either. But I think this is my favorite part.” She leaned down, taking Val’s breast into her mouth. 

Val started laughing, “oh god Juls.” 

“I’m not lying, babe, I’m addicted to you.” Juliana told her, continuing her kisses up Val’s neck. 

“And me to you, my love,” Val giggled and tickled Juliana’s ribs. They were laughing and wrestling around the bed, way too busy with other things to actually sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoy this happy little one-shot. I’ve been working on another long Juliantina story when this randomly came to mind. Hopefully I’ll be back to give you the new story soon, but enjoy this in the meantime!


End file.
